From a Dragon's Eyes
by Pinefur
Summary: A oneshot about how dragons feel when knights try to kill them.  It's not really their fault, but does anyone listen?  No.  They never see it from the dragon's eyes...


**I just wanted to write a fanfic about what dragons thought when the knights were trying to slay them... so... yeah. This is probably going to be a oneshot, but I'm considering doing more chapters about the point of view of other creatures/characters in other fairy tales.**

* * *

Humans are always exaggerating.

It wasn't _my_ fault that they built a village right outside my cave, or that they scared away all the prey. It wasn't _my_ fault that the only way not to starve to death was to hunt their livestock. And it certainly wasn't my fault that they tried to kill me, so I had to defend myself by breathing fire on them. But, as always, they had to place the blame on me. The dragon.

_You_ would have. Don't deny it. I know.

I admit that I have no idea where the theory that they had to sacrifice one maiden a week to me was created. I knew it would lead to more trouble. I wasn't asking them to offer food to me, only that they would leave me in peace. Still, every day yet another young man would charge up the hill to my lair with a sword, trying to slay me and free the 'sacrifice'.

Don't they ever learn? No human can win a fight with a dragon in fair combat, especially an angry, ticked off dragon who just wants to the humans to leave him alone. And why were they trying to save the girl if they were the ones who tied her up in the first place?

Strange how their minds work, isn't it?

But of course everyone started talking about how 'a dragon was terrorizing the town of whatever-the-heck'. I should have left then. Maybe it would have been different if I had. Because one day a knight rode into the village.

Yes, he was a proper knight, with a gleaming sword and a sleek horse and silver armor that must have been so heavy it broke his back. I could hear him talking to some townspeople as I hid in the forest at the border of the village.

"This is the town with the dragon?" the knight asked.

"Yes, Sir… um…"

"Sir George. Or Saint George, whatever you wish to call me."

Well, this one had a title. Good for him. That wouldn't make him any stronger, though.

"And where does this dragon live?" The knight inspected his sword, turning it over with an expression of carelessness as if he fought dragons every day.

"Um… it is a very big dragon, Saint George."

"Big? That does not hinder me. I have fought and slain the monsters of the kingdoms of Tygry, Hitis and Regiit! I am sure that I can defeat this dragon."

"It lives up the hill, in that cave," answered a tall man holding a small child's hand. He pointed with his free hand to the dark smudge up on the slope that was my home. This is one thing I have never understood: the humans could see that there was a dragon! So why did they build a town here?

"Ah," Sir George said, allowing a flicker of a smile to cross over his face. "I see. And is there a maiden of some sort to save?"

"Yes, yes," the villager told him hastily. "It is the town chief's own daughter, too."

"Good, good. And I am sure I get some kind of reward for this?"

This wasn't good. This speck of a human was going to get a reward for slaying me? No way. Without waiting to hear the rest of the conversation I flew back to my den.

I guess I should have left then, before the knight could come. But I didn't want to run and hide like… well… like a human. No, I was going to defend my home, and I'd be darned before I let some human drive me away!

It was early in the morning the next day when loud noises came from outside of my cave. _Great. Here already?_ I blinked into the bright sunlight as I stared out of the entrance.

"Evil dragon! Come and fight, I bid thee!"

It was that Sir George guy. Today he had armor that looked heavier then the day before, if that was even possible. His gleaming sword was pointed at my cave, although he was too far away from me to do anything with it.

"You could speak like a normal person, you know," I told him, sticking my head farther out of my cave. Carefully I stepped forward.

He reeled back. "Monster! You can speak?"

"Yeah, most creatures do. Although I find it below myself to talk to humans who are trying to kill me for no apparent reason."

"Ah! But I am slaying the ferocious dragon that lives on this hill to save the poor maiden!"

I looked around, then sighed. Tied to a pole right a feet tail-lengths away was a tall woman. "_I_ didn't ask for them to put her there. _They_ tied her up, not me."

"It was only to appease you, foul being," the knight cried. "And you will die for it!"

He barked a command and his horse started to run towards me. It came within a few yards of me, then turned sharply as Sir George swiped blindly with his sword. I swung my head around and growled, letting a spark build in my throat. "Try that again and I'll use fire. I don't want to use fire, cause then everyone will get angry. I try not to make humans _too_ angry, because they start trying to kill me, like you're doing now."

I don't think the man noticed, though. He was too busy shouting and swinging his blade around as his horse ran at me again. The horse wasn't very smart. Or maybe he was trained not to turn tail and run in the face of danger. Either way, he kept charging.

Now I was getting really annoyed. With the ease of long practice I reached out with a clawed foot and tripped the horse. It stumbled, then fell to the ground. The knight jumped off as I slashed where he had been a moment.

"Demon! You tried to kill me!" His face was turning red, and he fumbled with a shield. As if it would protect him.

"And how is that different from what you were doing?" I sneered. Honestly, I really do try to avoid hurting the humans so they won't come after me, but I _will_ kill them if I need to.

"Fiend! Come and fight me!"

He was crazy. Ask me to fight him, when I could defeat him in my sleep? "What's the point?"

He yelled something and ran at me. Surprised, I drew back just as he swung his sword. Angrily I roared and leaped from my cave. I crashed into Sir George, throwing him to the ground. As he stood shakily I unfurled my wings with a howl.

"Leave, human!" I bellowed. "I didn't ask for you to come here and disturb me! _Leave_!"

In answer he lunged for his sword. I jerked to the side as he grabbed the hilt and sliced up. The tip of the blade caught on my wing, ripping through the edge. I snarled and snapped at him, my fangs barely missing his arm.

Suddenly his sword came up out of nowhere as I started to reel back from my attack. Before I could move it was slashing down at my head. The flat edge of the blade hit me between the eyes, stunning me. I screeched and shrank back, tripping over my tail.

"Aha!" the knight cried. "I have trapped you at last!" I started to roll to the side but as I did his weapon whistled through the air again and ripped through my front leg. It was very sharp; most swords can't cut through dragon scales.

I roared in agony. Well, _you_ try having your leg sliced open and see what you do. I turned my head to face the man.

"Murderer," I growled, glancing at my wounded leg, panting. Blood was pouring from the gash and I felt light-headed. _Did this _human _really just defeat me?_ I seemed impossible. "I never did anything to you. Or to the humans down in that village."

He laughed. It was a laugh of someone who had gone completely insane. That was the last thing before his sword came for my throat.

**I always hate it when the dragon dies, even if it's evil. Anyway... please tell me what you think of it!**


End file.
